


The Promise

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: King Sidon, M/M, Medium Burn, Sex in later chapters, Verbal Link, Will update tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: At a young age Sidon and Link meet, the little Zora prince falling for the hero instantly for his bravery. Now years later Sidon has summoned for Link in a time where war is brewing between the races.He has a promise that he has kept all these years.





	1. Horse Drawn Carriage

“Why do I have to wear this?” Link, a young boy of ten, asked his caretaker Miss Impa, as he tried to wiggle out of getting the brush away from his hair and tugged at the fancy shirt he had been forced to wear.

“You have to look presentable for the royal family,” Impa said calmly, pushing past his wiggling hands to smooth out his blonde locks.

“But Zelda already came to visit,” Link whined, pushing the brush away one last time. Satisfied with her work Impa left him alone and looked to Paya. She stood next to Link, her hands tucked together in front of her shyly.

“Not Zelda's family Link. It's the Zora royal family,” Impa replied, pushing up to her feet and nodded to her sister to rally the other children together.

Impa and her sister Purah both ran the Kakariko Village orphanage. Here they housed a handful of children, hoping to one day adopt them to loving families of their own.

From all the corners of Hyrule there was always an important member of their race that came to visit. Their last visit had been from Princess Zelda and her father, King and princess of the Hylians, where Link had become very good friends with Zelda.

Their family wished the children all good luck in finding their future homes.

Now it was the day that the Zoran royal family that would come to visit.

The children were gathered out front of the building, all lined up. Link rocked back and forth on his heels, a little bored.

He hated visits like this. He never got to play with his toys or what his usual job was, which was protecting Paya from Groose.

A pure knight is what Impa always called him.

“There they are. Everyone, straight backs,” Impa told the children as a large blue horse drawn carriage rolled down the street towards them.

“And smiles!!” Purah added, putting a big smile on her face and poking her cheeks. The children followed suit, all except Link.

To their surprise a very large Zora emerged from the carriage. The children were scared into silence, intimidated by his size.

“Now children, say hello to King Dorephan,” Impa urged.

“Hello King Dorephan,” the children chimed, finding their voices finally.

Out of the carriage then came a smaller Zora. She was red, dressed in the best jewelry. She smiled down warmly at them all.

“Oh they are all just precious!” Mipha said. “Hi little ones. I'm Princess Mipha, and this is my little brother, Prince Sidon.”

A smaller red Zora stepped out from behind Mipha, holding onto her leg shyly.

“He's a little shy,” King Dorephan said with a chuckle.

Impa rest her hand on Link's back. “Why don't we have a cup of tea while the little ones play?”

“Of course. And we would also like to discuss a donation to the orphanage,” Mipha said with a grin, leaning down and unprying Sidon's hands from her leg.

*

“Little klutz has a fish boyfriend now,” Groose teased, his friends laughing at his side. “You should build a fish tank to keep your boyfriend in.”

“Leave us alone Groose,” Paya fought back, putting herself in front of Sidon as he cowered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh, poor fishy is crying,” Groose laughed and with a shove of his hand he pushed Paya to the ground and out of the way.

She fell to her back with a yelp, watching as Groose closed in on the Zora prince.

As Groose raised his hand to strike Sidon he was suddenly stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist and holding him back.

“Hey! What's-”

“Leave them alone,” Link said with a frown, shoving Groose away. The larger boy stumbled back, whirling around.

“You again?! Little blondie hero coming again,” Groose sneered, stomping towards him, shoving Link hard. “Come to mess up your precious hair that Impa brushed?”

Instead of falling to the ground Link braced his shoulders to keep himself upright. His words reigned true. The smooth blonde locks were now tossed from running to them.

“And I'll keep coming back here again and again,” Link said, grabbing Groose's arms. With a loud yell he tossed the larger boy over his shoulder and onto his back.

In shock Sidon watched from the corner. It was like things were moving in slow motion in front of him. This boy...was his hero.

“I'm telling Impa on you,” Groose cried, running off with his friends. Paya got to her feet, sticking her tongue out at the fleeing children.

Link let out a sigh, looking to the Zora prince and stepping closer.

He offered him his hand, a gentle smile coming to his young face. “Are you okay?”

Sidon nodded his head, wiping his eyes with one hand and resting his other in Link's warm outstretched palm.

A small spark seemed to ignite between them. Blue eyes met gold, a small flush forming on both of their cheeks.

“What's your name?” Sidon asked, speaking for the first time that he had gotten there. Link's eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

“Link,” he responded quietly, his fingers still holding his hand as Sidon got to his feet. “Your name is Prince Sidon right?”

He was a little shorter than Link himself, the large head tail on him trailing onto the ground behind him.

“Just Sidon...” the prince said embarrassed. “I want my friends to call me just Sidon.”

*

Tears threatened to run down Link's cheeks as he held tightly to Sidon's hand. The past few days had been wonderful with his new friend. He had protected him from Groose and even once Sidon found his own voice and yelled at the other boy as well, even showing him his sharp teeth in the process, thoroughly scaring him.

But now their fun was over and Sidon had to go back home.

“Sidon, come now. We need to go home,” Mipha urged her brother from the carriage, smiling sadly at the sight before her. It was not often that Sidon made friends with how shy he tended to be.

“I want to take Link with us,” Sidon protested to his sister.

“Sidon, we can't,” Mipha said with a shake of her head.

“But I love him!”

Mipha as well as Link were surprised by those words but Link flushed, looking away from Sidon for a moment as he squeezed his hand.

The princess stepped from the carriage and knelt down in front of the two boys. She took hold of Sidon's other hand, nothing but warmth coming from her.

“Well Sidon, when you get older and become king you can ask Link to come with you all you want. Right now you both have a lot of growing to do,” Mipha offered.

Sidon turned to Link, pulling his other hand from Mipha, holding it close to his chest.

“Link, would you want that?” Sidon asked. “Would you come with me when I am king?”

Link lifted his head, now being the shy one. He nodded his head. It was a chance of a family and with his newest best friend.

At his answer Sidon grinned widely, showing off those sharp teeth. “Then it's settled. When I am king I promise I will come back and marry you!”

*

That was twelve years prior. And a promise that Link felt would never be fulfilled.

Many faces had come and gone in Link's life, Link never gaining a family of his own. Instead of leaving once he was eighteen he stayed with Impa and Purah to help take care of the children in the orphanage.

Link hadn't seen Sidon since that day he had left. He had seen Mipha plenty of times after but Sidon never came with her. She always said he was too busy with his lessons to come.

But he always sent something with her so that Link knew he was thinking of him. A seashell here, a luminous stone there. Of course Link returned with trinkets of his own.

After a few years though Mipha stopped coming by. Word of a tensions brewing between the Hylians and Zoras had slid through all of Hyrule.

Whether it was caused by a trade war or some other thing no one knew, but it was not a pleasant feeling.

Fights broke out everywhere to the point where all races remained in their own areas, trade routes coming to a halt unless it was with their allies.

The Gerudo sided with the Hylians while the Rito sided with the Zoras. The Gorons were a neutral party and wanted no trouble.

Link found this disagreement to be wrong and the attitude towards the Zoras was not something that Link thought to be fair.

He longed for the time of peace once more.

“Link, have you heard?” Paya asked as she held a basket of laundry from clothes being dried outside. Link glanced over his shoulder at her from his seat under his favorite tree, having paused in sharpening his sword.

Link had taken up swordsmanship to protect the family. There had been times when they were threatened and Link was not going to take any chances.

He would not lose anyone ever again. Even though he didn't get along with everyone he never would wish them being killed.

Paya had been adopted by Impa herself. Now that Impa and Purah were older it was best to let Paya take the reigns.

“What's the news?”

“Princess Zelda has had her coronation. She is now Queen. We might actually have a chance at peace now,” Paya said happily.

Link smiled a little. “I hope so.”

Zelda's father was what many blamed this feud on. He had died a few years prior and only now had Zelda been old enough to become Queen.

Maybe Paya was right. Maybe now they could live in a time of peace.

“It would be nice to see a time of peace for these kids. We might be able to give them some families of their own,” Paya said with a hopeful sigh.

Link opened his mouth to respond, only to pause when he heard the sound of horses galloping towards them.

Link quickly rose to his feet, sword sheathed and on his hip as he made his way to the fence. His eyes widened at the sight of the familiar blue carriage come to a stop in front of the orphanage fence.

This loud galloping of horses brought out several others from their homes as well as some of the children from inside.

A tall Zora with blueish black scales stepped from inside, a scroll of paper tucked underneath his arm. The whispers soon started from the other townspeople. A Zora in a Hylian town? What were they doing there?

Link only hoped they were just looking for directions but the familiar look of that carriage had Link thinking otherwise.

He just didn't want anyone getting hurt.

“Is there a Sir Link at this residence?” the Zora asked him, keeping a fair distance as he noted Link's sword.

“Yes, that would be me,” Link said, relaxing his hand slowly from the sword hilt.

The Zora suddenly bowed to him, quickly rising as he unrolled the paper from under his arm, clearing his throat to read aloud.

“King Sidon, the new King of the Zoras has requested the presence of Sir Link of the Hylians back at Zoras Domain. There iswhere he will then officially marry the Hylian as promised.”

Link's eyes widened at that as his heart raced hard in his chest.

A gasp came from behind him as Paya dropped the basket of clothes, covering her mouth in surprise.

 


	2. Meeting After So Long

Never had Link ever been this far from the orphanage before. That place had been his home for a long time and in one day his world had changed.

For better or for worse? He wasn't really sure yet.

He felt odd leaving his home behind, though maybe he would be coming back. He wasn't really sure at this point what would happen.

He had originally been ready to tell the Zora announcing to him that he was to be wed, to go back home and tell Sidon to keep his proposal.

It wasn't meant to be mean or anything, it was just so out of the blue and he hadn't seen the man in quite some time.

That promise that had been made was when they were both children. He wasn't serious was he? But with the official announcement he knew he was absolutely serious.

Paya had stopped him before he cold even speak.

“ _Link...why not take this chance?”_ _she asked him._

“ _Paya, that was years ago. You can't honestly think that I would agree to this,” Link had retorted. It was bad enough the Zora was left standing there but it was another thing as the villagers all waited with baited breath for his answer._

“ _You never do anything for yourself. At least take this chance to go on a little adventure. If you decide to say no to him at least you would have been able to go travel and see something new than stay in this small little town,” Paya offered. “We've grown up here together and I know how much you've wanted to see at least some of the world outside of here.”_

_Link let out a heavy sigh. She was right, he had always wanted to travel but there was one thing that always kept him planted in the orphanage._

“ _Who will protect you all if I'm gone?” Link asked._

“ _Link...we haven't had an incident in years. We'll be alright,” She insisted._

And that was how he ended up in the carriage with all of his belongings in just a few bags. He had just wanted to go by himself but Paya had insisted he bring his things so he didn't have to make two trips to get his things.

But no matter what happened Link intended to come back, even if it was just as simple as something as a visit. At east that was how he felt or the moment.

The male Zora from before sat before him, his name Bazz from what Link was told. He looked nervous to be sitting with him but Link understood why.

He was a Hylian. He would never hurt the man but he knew the reputation of what others of his own race had done to Zoras wasn't exactly nice.

Maybe if he stayed where the Zoras resided for quite some time that would change and Hylians and Zoras could start getting along.

“So Bazz, “Link started out, gaining his full attention as if he was royalty. Though then again he sort of was. Betrothed to the prince of the Zoras, or rather the king of the Zoras now.

“Yes Sir Link?” Bazz asked, seeming a little eager to answer his question for him no matter what it was going to be.

“What is...your king like?” Link asked. “I knew him when I was but a boy. I can only assume the years have changed him.”

Bazz seemed to be hesitant at first but a warm smile spread across his face.

“He honestly is one of the best kings we have ever have. While we do miss our dear King Dorephan since his passing, his son is following in his footsteps,” Bazz said proudly.

“Well...I have no doubts about that. From what I remember his father was a great ruler, may he rest in peace,” Link said. “But, what..is he like? Not like how he runs his kingdom.”

He was nervous about this. If he were to consider the marriage proposal he didn't want to be forever with someone who was harsh and just...evil.

Bazz was a little taken aback by that but soon came to the realization of what it was that Link really was asking.

“He has been known to be very kind,” Bazz finally explained. “He always has a smile on his face and though at times can be a bit too excited whenever he's a in a really good mood. He used to be such a shy little thing. Something changed when he was young and he gained so much confidence.”

Link glanced down to the strap of his bag in his hands. He sounded so different than when he did when they had first met.

“Growing up all he could talk about was that one hylian boy that he was going to marry.”

Link quickly looked back up at him. Did Sidon really hold onto that promise for so long even with the tensions that had risen?

That sounded...really sweet. In a world like it was today he didn't blame him for holding onto something like that.

“If you don't mind me asking, are you perhaps...nervous?” Bazz asked him, seeming to get a little more comfortable with Link being in the carriage with him.

“What gave me away?” Link asked with a small laugh. Was it the fact that he was so tense it was visible, or was it the worrying of the strap in his hands?

“Well I was just wondering is all,” the Zora said with a sympathetic grin. “I know things have changed for you in such a short time.”

“Well yes...but I'll adapt,” Link admitted. He just wished he could believe his own words.

Bazz smiled, opening his mouth to say something else when the carriage slowed down to a stop. Link peeked out the window, seeing the Domain for the first time in his life. The scenery around them was beautiful, water all around which was to be expected as they were an aquatic race.

“Oh, seems like we're here,” Bazz said happily, stepping out of the carriage. “Some of the guards will take your bags to your bed chambers. I am to escort you to the king.”

Link didn't answer, his eyes taking in every single thing around him. This was going to be his home if he so chose.

If he did it really wasn't a bad idea. The place was beautiful. Maybe one day he could venture out and see the sights around him.

“If you think this is impressive you should see inside the Domain itself,” Bazz offered, catching Link's attention. His face remained neutral at the offer of seeing new things but his eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Shall we go see the king?” Bazz asked.

Not trusting his voice Link gave a single nod as Bazz lead the way down the bridge, feeling his stomach fluttering with butterflies. Why was he acting like this?

The sight before Link was breathtaking. The floors and walls were made of marble and luminous stone, creating a blue and green hue among everything.

Water flowed from every area inside just like the outer area, something Link would need to get used to, and pooled around a statue of someone Link recognized.

Eyes widening Link went to the statue as they grew close enough. Each detail of the fallen king was carved beautifully. Surely this had taken decades to make yet wasn't it just recently that the king had passed away?

“Why hello Princess Mipha,” Bazz said behind him.

“Good afternoon Bazz. Back so soon?” Link heard a soft voice ask on the other side of the statue. “I assume he had said no?”

“Well...actually he's right over here,” Bazz laughed. The sound of footsteps caused Link to break his trance from the statue, seeing for the first time in a long time, Princess Mipha.

She still was the radiant beauty Link had seen years ago. The only difference now was that she was shorter than him.

Would Sidon be just as tall as him still or would he be shorter?

“My goodness. You surely have grown,” Mipha laughed softly, a light blush forming on her face at the sight of Link.

“Well its been several years since I've seen you. I'm sorry about your father,” Link offered to her. Mipha was always so nice to him whenever she came to visit. He was glad to see that she really hadn't changed all that much.

“We all miss Father, but he is in a better place now. He's no longer suffering,” Mipha said as she gazed lovingly up at the statue of her father, her clawed fingers running over the marble.

There was a brief tense moment of silence only to be broken by Bazz clearing his throat.

“Shall we see the king?” he asked again like before.

“Oh where is my head fin,” Mipha said with a laugh. “My brother has been talking about you non stop these past couple of weeks. Telling me stories about what you two used to do when you were little. He's very excited to see you.”

“Really?” Link asked with a little surprise. Link had a hard time remembering much from when he was a kid. Maybe Sidon just had a better memory.

“Of course. I'll take him to see Sidon Bazz. You're relieved of your duties,” Mipha said warmly. Bazz bowed to her, slipping away a moment later, leaving a nervous Link with the princess.

“Follow me,” she said to him, stepping towards the large stairs case behind the stateu. “He's in the throne room with the council at the moment but I'm sure that he has a moment to spare to come and see you.”

Link's heart seemed to drop into his stomach. Sidon was with some of the most important people in the Domain he was sure.

He wouldn't be able to talk to him about what he was asking of him when he announced they were to be wed.

The climb up the stairs felt as if it was in slow motion. He had every intention tell him no but he never had thought of what his reasoning why aside that it was a promise from when the were children so many years ago.

In the throne room several older Zoras sat along a table in front of the large throne. Sidon sat on the chair, a frown on his face as he had a heated discussion with the other men about some sort of troubling topic.

The throne he sat on was much too big for him but from what Link could see he had filled out and had _grown_.

He was several feet taller than him now, leaving Link's head around his midsection should he have been standing next to him.

Gold eyes flicked onto his sister and he smiled, not quite seeing Link yet.

“Sweet sister, what do I owe this honor of this visit?” Sidon asked over the men's heads, causing the conversation to die off. “I am a little busy at the moment.”

“Well I brought someone with me that I thought would ease the brewing headache I'm sure you're getting,” Mipha teased her younger brother.

It was a little odd to Link that the king was now Sidon. Mipha was older, wouldn't that mean she was to be queen?

It was a question for later.

Mipha glanced over her shoulder and smiled to Link. The blonde hesitated at first, feeling the urge to run course through his legs. His will was stronger however and he stepped further into the room, gaining all eyes on him.

Sidon immediately stood, his eyes wide at the sight of Link, a heavy blush on his face.

“Link?” Sidon asked.

Link gave a curt nod, his eyes scanning over the older men in the room. Many had scowls on their faces as they looked at him, not giving him the warm welcome he had thought he would be getting. He should have thought of this reaction instead. He was a Hylian in their home land. After what had transpired he didn't blame them.

“My the years have done wonders for you,” Sidon complimented, moving around the council to meet up with his betrothed. He took hold of his hands, Link having to crane his neck back to look up at his face.

“I can say the same thing,” Link mumbled. Sidon was obviously much taller than the small Zora boy he remembered.

Muscles had filled out his body which added to the confidence that Sidon held himself with now compared to so long ago.

One of the council members cleared his throat, gaining Sidon's attention back.

“Oh where are my manners,” Sidon said, resting a large hand behind Link's back and guiding him to the front of the council. “Gentlemen, this is Link, the man that I intend to marry. Perhaps this will also help with the treaty.”

Link tensed next to him, not meeting the eye of the council.

Words of protest arose from them but Sidon heard none of it as he gazed down at Link with a warm smile. “May I talk to you privately?”

“Yes, please,” Link replied, wanting to get out of this situation quickly.

Feeling the tension rolling off of Link Sidon guided Link away from the council quickly, turning his head to them to tell them they were all dismissed for the evening.

The council's arguments grew louder, the words dying out as Sidon led him away.

 


	3. Unsure Feelings

The sounds of protesting Zoras were still heard as Link followed Sidon down the large hallway. Mipha had volunteered to speak on Sidon's behalf while they had a word together but Link felt terrible for leaving her behind.

Even if he was sure she was used to this sort of thing by now he hated that he had left her alone at the mercy of those men. They had sounded very upset and no doubt would ignore everything that Mipha tried to say. She wasn't Queen, still just the princess of the Domain. Perhaps Sidon had took the role as king to save his sister.

It was clear that the council members did not like the idea of Sidon marrying Link. Whether it was because he was another male or it was because he was a Hylian, they just couldn't seem get behind the idea of them joining in matrimony. Though he was pretty sure it had to be a combination of both factors.

“Right in here Link. This is my office,” Sidon said, pushing open the door to a cozy looking room. A large desk sat in the center of the room, a chair on either side of it. Books and scrolls of papers sat around the room except for the small area where a fire place sat. A large arm chair sat in front of the fire, a small stack of books sitting next to it. Perhaps Sidon took the time to sit in front of the fire to read? He wouldn't imagine it to be too comfortable for him due to having to keep his scales wet or at least damp.

A fire crackled in its spot sending off warmth throughout the room and making it seem all the more cozy.

Link stepped inside, relaxing his shoulders a bit as Sidon closed the door behind him, the only noise he could hear being the fire nearby and the sound of his own breathing. He was grateful that the sounds of the council were silenced by close the large oak door.

“Thank you,” Link mumbled, turning towards the taller male, having to take a few steps back so that he could see him better without craning his neck. He really had grown into that head fin of his. The last time he had seen him the poor boy had tripped over it. Now he was so tall he had to have ducked his head to get through the door frame to his study.

Sidon smiled warmly down at him, an emotion shining in his gold eyes that had Link unsure how to feel. No one had ever looked at him like this before.

Love.

He had never seen someone show so much love to him with just one look. Should he be honored? Happy? He wasn't even sure if he was still alright with this whole situation. His intention had been to come there and tell Sidon no himself. Seeing all of this and the way Sidon was around him he couldn't help but start to reconsider.

“You do not know how happy that it makes me that you are here and have accepted my proposal,” Sidon sighed with such content, his hand coming to rest on his chin, tilting his head up a little to look at him.

Link's breath hitched, eyes widening as Sidon knelt down and leaned in closer. Link's heart started to race, panic running through his body.

His first kiss. But if he let him do it he could be sending the wrong message. If he let him kiss him he would be saying that he really had accepted his prorposal and that they would be there to discuss their plans.

Just before their lips met Link turned his head at the last minute. The feel of Sidon's cool lips pressed to his warm skin. His body felt as if it wanted to melt into his embrace but he kept himself still, still truly unsure.

Feeling Link turn his head Sidon pulled back with a little bit of panic, dropping his hand as his cheeks burned a soft blue.

“Forgive me Link,” Sidon said immediately, rising to his feet and more or less rushing to the desk chair to put more distance between the two of them. “I had thought that you would have...because we...Forgive me for being so forward.”

Link inhaled slowly, wanting to relax himself. Why had he panicked and turned his head at the last minute? Sidon was handsome, strong. It wouldn't have hurt to just share at least one little kiss with him would it?

But it would have been wrong. Kissing under false pretenses. Sidon believed him to be his husband to be. He needed to settle this before it went much farther. He didn't want to hurt the man that sat in front of him.

“It's alright. Nothing to fret about,” Link replied, slowly sinking into the other large chair on the other side of the desk. He felt so small not only from the chair but also the confused thoughts running through his head. And in front of a king no less, he was sure he was raised better than that. “You...had said you wanted to talk with me?”

“Yes um..,” Sidon said, trying his best to regain his composure from their awkward little kiss that almost happened. “I had been wanting to talk to you about our wedding. Perhaps we could take this time to set up some arrangements?”

Link rest his hands on the table. “Well...there is something else that we need to discuss before we talk about that. Something very important.”

Sidon grew concerned, the shine of the boy he had known in the past shining through. That look had the guilt he felt brew in him bubbling hotter.

“Whatever it is I want to fix it. I want nothing more than to make your time with me as comfortable as possible,” Sidon said to him, his hands resting on the desk as well, yellow claws digging into the wood out of nervousness.

“In all honesty Sidon...your proposal kind of came out of nowhere,” Link started. Sidon was silent a moment but then smiled.

“Now there I disagree, I had made that promise to wed you. When I make a promise I intend on keeping every single one that I make.”

“Your majesty, that-  
“Please Link, call me Sidon. You are the one that I had proposed to after all. I would hope we could be a little more comfortable than that.”

Link smiled a little but sighed. “Okay, Sidon, that promise was made when were both young. How can you put this much faith in something from so long ago? How am I to accept this when it had been first promised so long ago?”

“Well...I see your point, but in all honesty Link it was the one thing that kept me going all these years and not fall into despair despite everything happening around me,” Sidon explained, rising from his seat and going to the fire. He placed another log on it, stepping back quickly before it dried out his scales too much from the heat for him. “The hardships that my people have faced over time as well as the crimes they have committed against your people was too much to bare. I believe it was one of the things that took my father from my sister and I. The stress was too much for such an old king. It's something I wouldn't wish on anyone, no matter what race they were. All I had ever wanted was nothing but peace. ”

“I am sorry about your father, I agree that we should live in a time of peace,” Link replied. “But I really don't see how marrying me is going to solve any of this. We haven't seen each other in so long, we are both very different. How can you just proclaim to marry me when you know nothing about me? I want to marry for love, not convenience.”

The tall Zora was quiet a moment, taking in Link's words. In a way he was right. It only seemed like he was doing this for his childish promise as well as for the sake of the people. If a Zora married a Hylian, especially a Zora of high stature, it could end this feud between the two races. But it was at the cost of his and Link's happiness.

“I adore you Link,” Sidon said causing the blonde to turn away. “I know you think that is silly but I truly do. I can see however where you are coming from. I too wanted to marry you for love. I suppose even after all these years I can't see the other consequences of it.”

Link was silent a moment. He still didn't understand how he could so easily love him he was not about to fight with him.

“What about the council? From the sound of it they didn't seem too happy that you declared that you were to marry me,” Link added. Did it sound like he was coming up with excuses? He prayed it wasn't, it was seriously one of several questions that were on his mind at the moment. They would all be answered in due time, he would just need to be patient.

“Do no worry about them,” Sidon reassured. “Ever since I took the throne they've been fighting me on every decision I have made. This is honestly something that I am constantly used to. They will come around eventually. My final word on the matter is what counts, not theirs. Honestly they are more or less there to guide me.”

That did make him feel a little better but he knew there had to be more reasons as to why they protested so hard.

Carefully Sidon knelt down in front of Link once more, offering his palm for Link to press his hand in should he wish to. To the Zora's surprise Link rest a hand in his, looking up into his gaze. The blue orbs showed he was a little scared and confused, something that Sidon wanted to fix. He wanted Link to be happy there.

There had to be a reason why Link had not been with anyone at this age. If he was in a committed relationship he wouldn't have come here. He would have simply sent a message back with Bazz and left it at that. If that was the case as well Sidon would have backed off immediately and not pushed the matter further.

It would have been crushing but he would have been willing to do it.

But Link had traveled the long way to the Domain. There had to be an underlying reason Link had come all the way out there himself.

“May I ask something of you?” Sidon asked softly, his thumb running over the smooth skin of the Hylian.

Link gave a small nod. It was amazing how on the way there he had every intention telling him no. Now here he was ready to say yes. Sidon was very sweet and being around him brought back many happy memories from the past. But was that really enough of a reason for him to just to say yes to the proposal?

“Give me a month,” Sidon offered to him. “A month to show you that my intentions on marrying you are not because of the feud or because of the promise I had made. Let me get to know you fully and perhaps have you fall in love with me. Then at the end of the month you can make your decision, even if it is a no I will not protest your final decision.”

Link held his breath. It was a way to solve this problem. He could figure out what was going on with his feelings and if he so chose he could go back home at the end of the month time limit. The orphanage could survive without him for a little longer.

“Agreed,” Link said to him, squeezing the large hand that his rest in.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry the king of the Zoras. He wasn't harsh, rude. He was sweet and kind, much like he had been in the past.

A large grin spread across Sidon's face and before Link knew it Sidon was scooping him up from under the arms and pulling him up into a large hug.

Those soft lips returned to his cheek briefly, a heavy flush forming on Link's cheeks. He was grateful that Sidon didn't go for something more intimate but he knew this sort of affection was something he would surely need to get used to.

But it wasn't so bad. In fact he actually liked it. No one had ever been like this with him before in his life. It was nice.

“The princess of Hyrule will be coming to us within a few days. We are to talk about the treaty between the two races but, with your permission Link, I would like to mention the possibility of you and I,” Sidon offered to Link as he set him back down on his feet.

The princess. The most powerful woman in the world and Link would be right there having to discuss what he was to do with the king of the Zoras.

“It's fine. I just want to make sure that she knows that it is not entirely final yet,” Link added. Sidon ruffled his hair in response.

“Of course. I would not do anything behind your back that you are not comfortable with,” Sidon reassured him.

Link relaxed his shoulders. Perhaps this all would be a good idea. For once maybe he should start thinking about what he wanted out of life.

 


	4. Let the Courting Begin

Living in the Domain was gong to be a tough one as far as Link was concerned. And that was just after being there for one night.

The room he had been granted to stay in was the first problem he had encountered just within a few short hours of being there.

It was lavish, large, and beautiful, though that wasn't the issue. Sure being in something this fancy made him feel a little uncomfortable as it wasn't what he was used to, but at the moment it hadn't bothered him.

The walls and floor were a greenish blue colored marble. An armoir sat in the corner for his clothes, which had been unpacked from his bags and hung up for him already by, he only supposed, those that had brought it in.

A large pool of crystal clear water sat along one wall of the room, fresh water trickling in room from the window above it.

He hadn't supposed that was the bath as he had found a bathroom with the proper accommodations for him.

There was one thing that was missing that he was rather confused on. Aside from the pool of water there was one thing missing that would have taken up the large empty space in the room, right in the very spot he stood.

A bed. There was no bed. Not even a couch for him to lay his head down on. It was something he would need to ask Sidon what to do about. Perhaps they had forgotten to put a bed in...or was it that Zoras didn't sleep in beds?

That evening he had made a makeshift bed out of all his clothes on the floor. It was hard to sleep and he woke up a little stiff but it was better than sleeping on just the hard floor. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on that every single night.

Now he sat in the dining hall, heavy bags under his eyes as he poked at the meal before him with his fork.

He had been served raw fish with a side of greens. He had eaten the greens but he wasn't really sure if he was able to stomach the raw meat.

He would need to request some things of Sidon. He was too apprehensive to ask the other Zoras there. He didn't know which ones he could trust.

He wanted to trust them all but with the feud that occurred it was hard to know who had something against him or not.

“Make way for the King,” came a boisterous voice suddenly causing Link to nearly jump out of his skin and drop his fork with a clatter.

The doors behind him opened, the Zora that had announced approached Link quick strides, a scowl present on his face. He grabbed Link's upper arm, tugging him up to his feet with ease. Zoras seemed to be much stronger or perhaps it was because he was a guard?

“You must show respect to our king and rise when he enters a room,” the Zora said annoyed. Well there was one that didn't like him.

“Hey, let me go,” Link snapped, tugging to get his arm out of the grip of the Zora. It was like a snake had wrapped around his arm.

“There will be none of that,” came Sidon's voice, settling at Link's other side. With a firm hand on the other Zora and a gentle one on Link he pried his hand off him. “No one is touch my guest and treat him in such a way.”

“Forgive me your majesty...” the Zora mumbled, bowing his head. “Forgive me as well Sir Link. My actions were uncalled for.”

Sidon dismissed him with a nod of his head, gently helping Link sit back down in his chair. He then pushed it in for him, a slight flush on Link's face.

“Very sorry for that. I thought my people would be better than that,” Sidon sighed, taking a seat next to Link and resting a napkin in his lap.

Link felt severely out of place. There Sidon sat with his large head piece on his head, a large blue sash as well as a cloak on his shoulders.

And here Link sat in one of his “best” blue tunics that looked like an old dish rag compared to what the king wore.

“Honestly I'm used to it,” he admitted. It wasn't that he had been treated badly against being a Hylian by Zoras. It was the fact that he had been an orphan that had never been adopted. He didn't deem it his fault. No one ever wanted him.

Just, thinking those things still stung. It had been the worse growing up but now it was just a small sting whenever he thought of it.

The small voice in the back of his head had him thinking about becoming part of Sidon's family and he felt a small bit of warmth run through him.

“How did you sleep? I know it must be different than what you are used to,” Sidon offered, not realizing yet that Link hadn't slept in a bed.

“I slept fine,” Link fibbed, avoiding eye contact with him. Just one look at Link's face Sidon knew he was lying. The heavy bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin.

He hadn't slept.

“What is it Link? What can I do to make your sleeping quarters better? Was the room too cold? Too warm?” Sidon asked.

“I....” Link sighed. “There wasn't any bed. I had to sleep on my clothes.”

Sidon was silent a moment and then reached out across the table, taking his hand in his own. His smaller fingers disappeared in his large palms.

“Link...I am so sorry. I had completely forgotten you don't sleep in a pool of water like us. I will put in a word for them to get you a bed right away,” Sidon said. Link was surprised by how sincere and upset he was.

“Sidon really, it's okay,” Link said to him.

Sidon shook his head. “No. You are my intended and if I am going to be doing this right I want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. Now. Tell me if there is anything else that I can do for you. Anything at all?”

“Sidon really, there isn't anything else,” Link said, noting his hand was still buried in Sidon's. Though he didn't feel the need to pull his hands away.

The Zora king looked down at his barely touched food, letting Link's hands go as a frown had settled on his handsome face once more.

“No, it is not. I should have realized sooner that you do not eat things raw like we do here,” Sidon chastised himself. “Now you don't need to lie Link. We can cook it up for you or even make something different for you.”

Link bit his lip a little. “I really just have a hard time eating raw foods.”

Sidon didn't have to be told any more as a Zora came to them with a plate of food for Sidon. He took Link's plate and stood.

“If you would be so kind and cook this for me? Link is not able to ingest any raw foods,” Sidon said with a big smile.

“Of course my king. Right away,” she said happily, taking the plate and returning to the kitchen.

Link smiled, feeling a little more relaxed as he settled into his seat. Perhaps he was over thinking things with their attitude towards him, aside from that one guard at least. Just because one was bitter towards him didn't mean the rest were.

“I'm sorry that I hadn't thought of these things before. You are honestly one of the first Hylians to come by in quite some time. Ever since the feud had started we really don't have any visitors at all come to think of it. Not even our bordering allies,” Sidon said, not even making a move to pick up his fork as he spoke to Link.

He wanted to ask but he was sure it was another one of Sidon's things to not eat without him until he got his food.

“It's really okay,” Link said to him. “I know that you weren't really accustomed to it. It would be the same thing if you had come to visit where I had lived.”

*

The rest of their meal was actually rather pleasant. Sidon had asked about the well being of those in the orphanage, wondering if Impa and her sister were still alive.

In turn Link had asked about what had become of him and his family after that day they had left. It was easy to see that it was not a pleasant subject that Sidon wanted to talk about, but Link came to know that for Sidon's protection, as he was so young, they had only sent Mipha from time to time as the feud became worse.

And then eventually even Mipha stopped traveling.

Now that Sidon was of age and as well as King he wanted to travel once more. But not before this treaty was made with the Princess of Hyrule and this feud was over and finally put to rest. It was not benefiting to anyone.

“Perhaps together we could travel through Hyrule. We could both experience the different lands and cultures,” Sidon offered as he walked him along the bridge. “What do you say? Would that be something you would be interested in?”

Normally Sidon would have offered his arm to him but he was not one to be pushy especially after what happened in his study the day before. Sidon wanted to play his cards right. He did not want to push Link away by being too affectionate.

It was a shame that he had seemed to have changed a little since the last time they had met. Granted they had been kids the last time but Link had become more closed off as he had grown up. The king was going to make sure that he got Link to come out of his shell...at least with him of course. He would not make him _that_ uncomfortable.

Link smiled, giving a small nod. Even if they didn't end up with one another perhaps he could still enjoy a trip with him. Maybe be able to catch up on lost time together. They would still be able to do that without being wed, right?

Little did Link know that their marriage was the one thing that would be the deciding factor when it came to the treaty and ending the feud.

“I would like it,” Link said, resting his hands on the low railing and gazing out at the water before him. So pleasant, so beautiful.

“Link, I do want to thank you for letting me court you as such. I do want you to know that this is not in a state of just formalities and politics...as well as the promise. This is far more than that,” Sidon offered, standing next to him with his hands behind his back and a heavy flush having settled on his cheeks..

Link closed his eyes, feeling the breeze run over his face and through his hair. So calming. Perhaps maybe he should just stay there...

“I know Sidon. I believe you. But can we really have a relationship based on something you felt when you were but a boy,” he said to him. “I-”

But his words were cut off as he suddenly heard fast approaching footsteps and then shoved that sent him hurtling over the edge of the bridge and down towards the dark water far below.

Link let out a cry as the wind rushed past his ears. He didn't know how to swim!

“Hylian scum!” came the voice of a female zora from on the bridge.

Sidon grabbed hold of her arm tightly, gold eyes wide and teeth bared in anger. It was the Zora that had served them breakfast from earlier.

“Who do you think you are?!” Sidon snapped at her. She seemed to wilt at the sight of her king so angry at her. “How dare you push my betrothed over the bridge!”

“Our king should marry a Zora!” she snapped.

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner! Guards!” Sidon growled, keeping a vice grip on her arm as he dragged her towards the edge of the bridge nearby.

“Help!” came the far away cry from Link, the sound of aggressive splashing soon drowning out his cries for help.

The water slipped above his head as he slipped further into the water. His breath shortly ran out, water filling his lungs as his vision started to go black.

Right before he lost consciousness he saw a flash of red in the water and his body being lifted up against a warm body.

 


	5. Protective Prince

Voices were around him, panicked and some angry. It was hard to make out what they were saying but he guessed it wasn't a pleasant conversation. His body rest against something warm but a little hard, as if being cradled close.

He couldn't remember what had happened very well. He had been on a walk with Sidon and then....then what?

Something warm pressed against his lips soon followed by painful pressure against his chest. What was going on?

“Link, please wake up,” muffled words spoke to him, quickly followed by the repeated warmth against his lips and then the pressure against his chest.

“Bazz it isn't working,” he heard more clearly.

“Just keep going my king. We cannot give up yet,” came a reply.

The warmth to his lips returned and Link realized then that it was someone's lips, hot air being pushed past his lips to help him breathe again.

He quickly gasped, coughing hard as he pulled his eyes open, the feel of wetness against his lips as the water expelled from his lungs.

“Yes, that's it Link,” Sidon said, rubbing Link's back as he sat him up in his arms. Blue orbs gazed up at him weakly.

“What...happened,” he mumbled, swallowing around the soreness in his throat. Had he nearly drowned?!

“Shh, rest Link. I will explain everything to you later,” Sidon said to him. All Link could see was his face, surrounded in warmth. He smiled softly, closing his eyes once more and letting sleep take him, not even comprehending that Sidon had practically kissed him.

Sidon let out a sigh when he felt Link relax into his arms. He had been so scared that he had been too late, that he had lost him to the waves and never see those beautiful blue eyes again. But he had gotten to him in time.

He meant more to him than just a potential mate to solve all of his problems. Link had been his best friend back then. He cared for the man. Being with him now had him falling for him even more than he had before.

Even if Link rejected him he was still happy that he was breathing and even have been able to spend any sort of time with him again.

Perhaps if Link chose to go back home Sidon could send a wealthy donation to the orphanage to help them in any way he could.

“Had they taken her for questioning?” Sidon asked as he rose to his feet, keeping Link close to his chest.

He felt so small and fragile in his hands. So easily broken yet so strong on the inside. Link had always been strong and Sidon knew better than to mention his lack of ability to swim, not wanting to make him feel weak.

But he knew that this was a necessity that he needed to teach him. If he were to stay he needed to know how to swim. Not only for protection if anyone ever tried this again, but for also being able to get to certain areas of the Domain if Sidon wasn't around to help him.

“Yes your highness,” Bazz replied, falling into step with him. “She is being held and will be charged with endangerment of a life as well as treason against the crown.”

“Good. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior whatsoever. I will address my people later. For now I want to see that Link gets the care he needs.”

“Yes my king,” Bazz said, bowing his head as he went to join the other guards.

Sidon looked down to the blonde in his arms, his heart clenching at the sight of him. He put up this front when he was around anyone, only breaking a little when they were together. Here and now his walls were completely down.

His hand had curled around a necklace Sidon wore, his face burying itself against his shoulder fin as he shifted in his arms.

Sidon let out a small sigh, pausing in his steps as he ran his claws over the golden locks. They were soft against his skin even when wet.

Link let out a mumbled of something, his body turning further into Sidon's warmth. The king flushed, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby.

Thankfully no one wasn't. They knew him to be passionate but never one to blush so easily just by little things that Link did.

Though the longer he stayed there with them he knew the more likely someone was going to see him like this.

“I will protect you. I promise,” Sidon whispered, pressing a slow kiss to his temple.

*

Link came to several hours later in an unfamiliar place. He sat up with a start, eyes wide with fear as he tried to remember everything.

His hand was under a weight and Link pulled on it only to realize that it was being held by the sleeping king of the Zora.

“Easy there link,” came a whisper from the other side of the room. Link quickly looked to Mipha who had just stepped in the room with a blanket in her arms.

She stepped closer, resting the blanket around her younger brother's shoulders before taking her seat once more on Link's other side.

“You should lay back,” she said, gently guiding Link to lay back down. He returned to the soft pillows with no fight, keeping his hand buried in his Sidon's.

“What happened?” he asked, rubbing his throat, it still feeling as if he had swallowed nails over and over. He had vague images but he was having trouble piecing them together.

Mipha let out a heavy sigh. “A Zora had pushed you over the edge of the bridge into the water below. Sidon went after you as he saw you couldn't swim and pulled you out. He brought you here to rest up and heal.”

Link looked down at his hand still in the king's. He vaguely remember feeling the warmth against his lips, the feeling of pressure on his chest.

A flush formed on his face and he held his breath for a second. Sidon had only been doing that to help him breathe again, not to kiss him without his permission. But he had missed the feel of Sidon's lips against his own.

He would not be mad at him. He just wished he was awake to witness it....

No. He had to stay focused.

“Why did she attack me?” he asked, clearing his throat with a wince. “I hadn't done anything to her or...”

But he already knew the answer to that. It was because he was a Hylian.

“Quite frankly we're pretty sure what it was , considering what she had yelled as you tumbled down to the water,” Mipha said as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. “It was despicable. We have nothing against your kind. Why else would our king wish to wed you? It just annoys me that there are those that don't see it the same way and think they can act in such a manner.”

Link let out a sigh. He had never experienced anything like this before. He hated when it happened to anyone. No one deserved to be treated that way just because he was different than them. All of this mess over something stupid...

“So now I'll have Zoras attacking me?” he asked with a frown.

Mipha shook his head. “We are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe while we gather those that want to harm you and either make them see differently or they will face the consequences of their actions.”

“I don't mean any disrespect, but I am able to protect myself,” Link replied.

Mipha smiled softly. “I've got no doubts about that. But it is orders from the king. He wants to make sure you're safe. Quite frankly I don't think he is going to leave your side for a while.”

Link couldn't help but smile a little at that, looking to the large king once more with the small blanket that sat about his shoulders.

“How long as he been here?” he asked softly.

“Since he had brought you here,” Mipha replied resting her hand on Link's shoulder and closing her eyes, her hands having some sort of green aura around them.

“What are you doing?”

“Healing. It won't heal what you sustained completely but it will help speed up you're recovery time.   
You will have some bruising on your back and on your chest from where you hit the water and from where Sidon had pushed on your chest.”

Link watched amazed, feeling a warmth spread throughout his body.”I...don't know what to say. Thank you Mipha.”

“No need to thank me Link. Not only are you a kind man but you do mean quite a bit to my brother and I like seeing him happy. He hasn't been like this since father had died. Mourning and responsibility had kept that smile away from his face for so long.”

He still didn't quite understand why he cared for him so much for him but deep down he really did enjoy it.

Aside from the caretakers at the orphanage, Link never felt so much care from someone in his life. He had always wanted this feeling of having a family, but he had never been granted to having one of his own. This technically was his chance to do so. But was that really the right reason to do such a thing as marrying Sidon?

“He's never been this smitten before either with any suitors that were presented to him by the council,” Mipha added as she pulled her hands away.

“Mipha. That is quite embarrassing,” Sidon's smooth voice replied, gold eyes pulling open to look at them.

His cheeks were a soft blue hue, sitting himself up as he tried to regain some sort of dignity after his sister had told Link what he wanted to keep secret for the time being.

“Forgive me,” Mipha said with a laugh, not seeming to regret what she had just told him. Link had the right to know what was going in Sidon's head.

The princess rose from her seat, patting Link's hand as she passed. “I'll leave him in your care Sidon. I'll go see to more preparations for the princess.”

Mipha left the two of them in the room, leaving them in a bit of an awkward silence. The words that she had spoken still hung in the air around them like a thick blanket.

Noticing that his hand was still being held, Sidon slowly pulled it away.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled to him.

Link paused a moment and then reached out for his hand again, holding it in his own. He liked the warmth and he knew that Sidon didn't mean any harm. It was becoming quite apparent that the Zoran man was quite affectionate and was holding himself back quite a bit when it came to Link. Letting him have things here and there wouldn't hurt.

Sidon glanced up at him quickly, the hue on his cheeks becoming darker. Link smiled, squeezing his hand a bit.

He could give him this. He had saved his life after all.

“I want to thank you for saving me,” Link said. “I...feel a little ashamed that you had to have come get me. I just...never really learned how to swim. There weren't that many large bodies of water near the orphanage so I never got the chance.”

“Link...I would jump in front of a rampaging Lynel to save you,” Sidon said causing Link to gaze at him in shock. He had never seen one but he had heard they were terrible beasts, able to take down even the strongest of warriors.

“Sidon...I'm flattered but...”

Thinking he had over stepped a line again Sidon looked away. “Forgive me again for being too forward.”

Link could see how much he wilted at that and he had to squeeze his hand again to get his attention. He did not like seeing that look of sadness cross the king's face.

“No, it's okay,” Link replied. “Maybe um...Maybe you could teach me to swim some time? What better way to learn than by the King of the Zora?”

That seemed to relax the king and he gave a breath taking grin, nodding his head. “I would love to Link. This way you will be more prepared for anything that comes your way.”

Link smiled though felt a little nervous. What was to stop another Zora from pushing him over the bridge into the water again? What if Sidon wasn't there to save him again before he leaned how to swim?

Seeing the paleness of his skin Sidon pulled his hand up to his chest. “Link, I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you again. I will not leave your side.”

“Thank you,” the blonde found himself saying.

What was it about Sidon that seemed to make him want to be protected versus wanting to protect everyone?

 


	6. A New Face

Days had gone by since Link had been brought into the infirmary after his tumble into the water, having come out not long after he had been there. Sidon had wanted to keep him there longer but Link insisted that he be able to stay out and about.

There was always a watchful eye on him now when Sidon wasn't by his side, much to the Zora King's displeasure.

He had wanted to be there but there were some things that, even as Sidon had insisted with the council, Link was not allowed to be in on.

So in doing so Link was either with Mipha or there was a guard nearby making sure that he was safe and that no harm would come to him.

The gesture was sweet but after the first day of this treatment Link was getting a little more than annoyed with the constant attention.

That day Bazz, one of Sidon's guards, was to walk with him until Sidon was done with one of his meetings. Ever since the mention of the princess of Hyrule was to come to the Zora kingdom he had been busier than normal, or at least what Link had been accustomed to the time he had spent there with him.

He shadowed him closely, something the others had not done compared to Bazz. He hadn't even been able to get something from the kitchens just to nibble on for breakfast by himself, seeing as Sidon hadn't been available to share his meal with him, as Bazz would just be there right next to him.

It bothered him that he hadn't been able to see Sidon. He wanted to give the Zora a chance to win him over and make him see that he wasn't doing this for just the promise, but as of late he had yet to do that being away so much.

He understood being the king and all that “free time” was scarce but the promises he had made had seemed to be just empty words.

Link was missing his energy and just even having him nearby. If this kept up he knew that he was going to cut this visit short.

There was no point in staying if he was being just a husband by convenience. He did wonder if Sidon even noticed.

Link sighed heavily as he followed Bazz as he led him towards one of the plaques that held the Zora's history, pausing in his steps as he looked out at one of the bridges leading out of the Domain.

This was his chance.

As Bazz continued to speak as he walked, Link slipped down the path, making sure to duck behind pillars and such so he wasn't caught as he made his way towards the exit.

Sure he would get in trouble later for going off on his own after what had happened but he just wanted a moment to himself.

A patch of flowers nearby had Link smiling, going to the small patch of flowers and knelt down. Leaning down he brought one to his face, inhaling its scent. Just the sheer act had him relaxing his shoulders.

He had seen these flowers once, but that was a long time ago, when he had been a kid. These flowers never grew around the orphanage except for that one time. He assumed that it was local to this area. He would love to have some put into his room...

This was just what he needed, a small moment to himself. He wouldn't be long. He just wanted a few minutes to think...

He really hadn't been sure what to expect when he had come there to the kingdom. First he had thought he would be saying no to his proposal and then now he was giving Sidon a chance to prove him wrong and get him to stay.

How things would go from there he wasn't sure either. It all depended on what Sidon did with the rest of the time that he had.

Maybe a letter to the orphanage would help him feel better and to get his mind off of the stress that surrounded him.

“Whoa! Please! Stop!” came a cry.

Link's head snapped up quickly. Was someone in trouble? He needed to be careful of anyone he came across. He wasn't sure if this call for help was a trap.

To his surprise however a hooded woman came into view, clinging to the reigns of the horse that she sat upon. The horse tossed its head, running wildly.

She was going to get hurt!

Link jumped to his feet, sprinting quickly to the horse as fast as his legs could carry him. If he didn't do something soon she could end up over the cliff!

The horse came barreling towards him, rearing up as Link held his hands out to try to stop it. The woman on its back screamed as she clung to it.

The horse quickly turned, allowing Link to wrap his arms around the neck and swing his body onto its back above the woman.

He pressed his body to hers, wanting to prevent her from falling off, and grabbed the reigns tightly. With as much strength as he could without hurting himself or the horse, he pulled back hard to stop the horse.

Reluctantly the horse pulled to a stop, breathing heavy beneath them, its ears pinned back against its head.

Link let out a sigh of relief, patting the horse's neck and sat up so he wasn't practically laying on the woman below him.

“Are you okay?” Link asked breathlessly, looking down at her.

She slowly lifted her head, the hood falling back to reveal golden locks of hair, pointed ears, and a golden tiara atop her head.

Her cheeks flushed lightly. “Yes. Thank you very much.”

Link rose a brow at her flushing cheeks but decided not to question it. He slowly slid off the horse, offering to help her down as well.

Once on her feet he handed he reigns over to her.

“Did something spook the horse?” he asked, moving closer and petting the horse's nose whose ears perked right up. It nickered softly, pressing into his hand. The horse wasn't bad, just a little scared of something.

“Well yes and...I believe I pushed her too hard,” the woman said, taking an apple from the satchel that sat on her hip and held it out to the horse whom took it quickly.

Link relaxed as the horse did. “I'm sorry that things had gone that way. If you don't mind me asking, what had you running?”

“I...well I had wanted some time away from those I had been with. They had been with me ever since my father had died and I just...can't get a moment to myself,” she sighed heavily, wiping her hand on her cloak.

“Heh...guess we're alike then,” Link mumbled.

The woman turned then. “Where are my manners. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Would you happen to know where the Kingdom of the Zoras is? I told my guards I would meet up with them there before I left.”

Link's eyes widened at those words and he felt himself bow to her. “I um...I'm Link. The Kingdom is just through this path over there.”

She was the princess? How did he get mixed up in all of this?

Curse his need to want to help people when they were in danger. It was something he always had done since he was a kid.

“Please do not bow,” she said warmly. “Would you mind escorting me inside? I'm here on business to see the King of the Zoras. King Sidon.”

Link nodded his head. “Of course. Right this way. I um...I'm staying in the kingdom so I can lead you inside.”

He offered her his arm, taking the reigns in his other hand to lead the horse inside as well to get some water and more food.

“A Hylian staying with the Zoras. Now that is not something I have heard of with the feud happening and all that,” Zelda remarked. “Though perhaps after my visit here the feud will end and everyone can live in peace. I very much would like to see peace once more.”

Link nodded his head in agreement. Should he tell her that he was the betrothed to the king now or did he wait till they had a more...formal greeting?

Perhaps that was better if he had Sidon with him, and he looked more...presentable aside from the tan shirt and slacks he wore.

Having her here so far however made him feel a little more at home. He wasn't the only Hylian there and she had a bit of power to protect herself, unlike Link. Maybe the Zoras that were against his and Sidon's union would back off a bit.

“Bazz!” Link called once he guided her into the kingdom. The flustered Zora came running immediately, seeming relieved to have found Link.

That was probably the case considering he had run off on him.

“There you master Link. I was beginning to worry-”

Link held up his hand, shaking his head. “I took a moment to get some fresh air. This is our special guest we have been expecting. Princess Zelda.”

Bazz looked as if he was about to pass out with everything going on around him. He quickly knelt down, bowing his head.

“Welcome to our home princess,” Bazz said, Zelda beginning to protest.

“Don't bother. They're all going to be like that,” Link whispered to her with a small laugh. Zelda smiled and did her best to hold in her giggles.

“Thank you, Bazz was it? I had arrived ahead of my guards who will arrive later today. Would you be so kind to send word to the king that I have arrived?”

Bazz quickly rose to his feet. “But of course your majesty.”

*

Link sighed as he stood outside the side entrance to the throne room. There was a meeting going on but Link knew he had to be present for what was coming up.

He had washed up, fixed his hair and had changed into the newer dress clothes Sidon had given him, a dress tunic that matched the colors Sidon wore of dark blue.

He had to be more assertive if he was going to rule there. If not the council would just walk all over him when Sidon wasn't around.

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room. The sound was similar to what he had heard the first day he had arrived there.

“How dare she pop out of the blue. She was not to be expected till tomorrow morning. Typical of Hylians,” one Zora growled.

“That kind of talk will not be tolerated in my kingdom,” Sidon snapped, slamming his fist down on the arm of his seat. “Whether you like it or not Link might become my husband, and I welcome the princess to solve this treaty. I am so sick of this feud.”

“Master Link?” came a voice, all eyes turning to him.

“I...thought it would be a good idea to meet the princess with you. I can come back,” Link said, feeling sick to his stomach. That comment cut deep.

“No, you are always welcome Link,” Sidon said as he rose from the throne, coming to his side and offering his arm to him. “We were just finishing up.”

“My apologies for my words...” the one Zora said to Link. As much as he didn't want to he nodded his head to him.

“Gentleman, I ask that you leave now,” Sidon said. “And please tell Bazz that we are ready to meet with her highness.”

The council gathered themselves up, shuffling out of the room in silence. Sidon relaxed as he guided Link to the other seat that had been put next to his own.

“I heard that you got away from Bazz today,” Sidon said with a small chuckle. Link flushed a bit in embarrassment, parting his lips to tell him what happened, but Sidon shook his head before he could protest. “I must apologize Link. I'm not keeping my promise to you. I will try to make sure that I am more attentive to your needs.”

Sidon brought both of his hands to his lips and slowly kissed his knuckles.

“Oh my. I'm sorry if I had interrupted something- Link?” came Zelda's voice.

Link and Sidon turned towards her, Sidon looking between the two of them with surprise. How did the princess know of his husband?

“Have you two met before?” he asked.

“Some what. He saved me earlier today. It is good to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Link replied, taking a seat on his throne next to Sidon's.

“Now where are my manners. Princess Zelda, allow me to introduce myself. I am King Sidon of the Zora. And as you have already met, this is Link, my intended.”

 


	7. Unsure Feelings

That declaration had not been expected. For Sidon to just come forward and announce to her right away that he was engaged...

“O-oh,” Zelda said to Sidon at the introduction, her body language changing quickly. It was as if she was sad that this news was given to her. “Well congratulations. I am happy for you both. I hope that it is a joyous union.”

Link's cheeks were flushed, his eyes looking to Sidon with a small bit of anger. He couldn't believe he had done that.

Link was still unsure of what he wanted and yet Sidon was telling her that it was as if they were honestly going to go through with it. This was not what he was expecting and it hurt a little bit that he had gone and spoken as if he had made the decision for him. All his life someone had told him what to do, he wanted to at least have this be his own choice.

He had trusted Sidon to never push him too far and not do things he was too nervous to do. He had thought they had a connection together, one that he was sure would have blossomed into something more.

But now it felt like it was all a lie.

Link had been willing to give it a chance, but with this....he wasn't sure now. He hadn't wanted to think that way.

“Well it's not quite like that,” Link said, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Sidon's cheeks flushed and looked down at the ground as a chair was pulled out for Zelda to take a seat in. She sat down gracefully, though the look of sadness still covered her face.

Sidon tensed a little next to him then. “Forgive me. It is a little...complicated I guess you could say when it comes to that.”

“Complicated? I don't believe I follow,” Zelda said.

Sidon looked to Link, regret written all over his face at his words. His inner frustrations had gotten the best of him and jealousy had lashed out with those words.

He didn't want to lose him but he should not think that Link actually belonged to him. Link hadn't said yes to his proposal.

Link had to glance away as he slowly took the seat back in his throne, keeping his hands in his lap. Despite this he still felt hurt.

Sidon relaxed back into his seat, taking a short moment to decide what he wanted to say. He had it all planned out before hand and with what he had done he now was at a loss for words. That wasn't normal for him.

“First I would like to thank you for coming all this way to speak with me. Aside from your little mishap earlier, I take the traveling had gone well?” Sidon asked. Zelda seemed to relax at that, leaning back into her chair and the look about her sliding away.

“Yes actually. It was enjoyable to travel Hyrule once again. It had been ages since I've been out of Central Hyrule,” she replied. “Though I hadn't come out here to sight see. I think you know why I am here.”

Sidon gave a small chuckle. “You don't miss a beat do you?”

“My father used to say that,” she said, though didn't praise it too much, knowing her own father was mostly to blame for the feud. “As you know the treaty needs to be discussed and reworked in places I'm sure that way both sides are happy.”

“Yes,” Sidon agreed. “Though I don't believe it is enough. I've been hearing it here for quite some time and I am rather tired of it. I want there to be a way for both sides to see a clear union. One that proves that we don't need to fight any longer, but instead care for one another.”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“Marriage,” Sidon responded simply. “I find that it would settle things far more if I were to marry a Hylian.”

Zelda frowned at that. “I agree yes that it would be one of the simplest of ways to settle the tension, but Sidon...I don't feel like just marrying someone you don't love for the sake of a feud is the right way to go.”

Her eyes quickly glanced at Link who's body language said it all.

“It's as if you are just using him to settle this treaty rather than marry the person that you love,” Zelda finally finished.

Link flinched at that and rose from his seat.

“Link?” Sidon asked, but Link refused to answer, choosing to leave the room instead. He didn't want to hear this.

“Link!” Sidon's voice called out to him in the hall but the blonde continued to walk. Yet the Zora king followed after him. It wasn't safe yet for him to go out on his own. Who knew what other Zoras would try to hurt him.

“Link, please Sidon,” said, grabbing his shoulder where Link finally stopped letting out a heavy sigh as he turned to him.

“It isn't like that,” Sidon said, taking his hand to want to bring it to his lips but Link pulled it away. “Link...please. That was never my intention.”

“Then what is it Sidon,” Link responded as he looked up at him. “If marrying me for the treaty wasn't your intention, then what was it? Just that promise? A child hood promise is not something to make such a large life decision on.”

“Link-”

“And how you just declared in front of Zelda that I had said yes when I still hadn't made my decision yet. You said you would give me time and yet you forced my hand. Doing that certainly has not put you in my favor.”  
Sidon shook his head, letting out a sigh. “I don't know why I did that, I swear. It was never my intention to make you feel this way.”

“Well you had. I...I just want to be alone right now. Feel free to finish the meeting with her. I just want to be left alone right now.” Link said.

“But-”

“I can take care of myself. I won't let anyone hurt me again,” Link said as he turned away. Sidon flinched at that, watching as Link head down the hallway.

*

Hot water cradled Link's body in warmth, his hair floating about him as it lay out of the ponytail he usually wore it in. Underwear was the only thing clinging to him but he didn't care. All he cared about now was that he was alone, trying to figure out his troubled thoughts that had only rolled around in his head for the past couple of days.

It had been a few days since he had left Sidon standing in the hallway, having avoided him with any chance he could.

He wasn't ready yet to face him. He had no idea what to say to him after what had been said between them.

“Mind if I join you?” came a soft voice.  
Link nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been alone for a couple of hours now so he hadn't been expecting any company.

Dressed in a swimming dress stood Zelda, a small flush on her cheeks as her green eyes gazed at him through the water.

“By all means,” Link said to her, shifting a bit to give her some room on the ledge in the water of the hot spring. This was the most shallow part of the pool, the rest of it being far too deep for a hylian as it was made for the Zora.

Zelda climbed in next to him, leaning her head back against the wall as she let out a sigh of content as the water relaxed her.

“This feels nice,” she sighed happily, her hair floating up around her and lightly brushing against his shoulder.

Out of instinct Link shifted away, looking up at the ceiling. Link normally was not one to be comfortable in a woman's presence. Paya had acted similarly to Zelda towards him back in the orphanage.

“What brings you here?” Link asked curiously.

“Just wanted a moment to relax. I have...been going over the treaty nonstop and there was a bit that we had to change for the better. All of this politics just makes me want to relax after a long day,” Zelda sighed. “You?”

“Need to relax,” Link admitted. “Clear my head.”

“Has it helped?”

“Not really...”

“Perhaps is best to try to talk it out?”

Link hesitated a moment before answering. He didn't know her that well but then again he really didn't know anyone there that well at all. He felt a little alone being away from his home.“I don't think you can help right now...”

“Alright...how about you just talking to me about some stuff to distract how. Tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?”

“Kakariko Village orphanage,” he replied.

Zelda sat up a bit. “I'm so sorry to hear that.”

Link shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't know my parents. I think they might have passed away and someone found me and brought me there. I had a good life growing up. Though...no one ever came and adopted me. The other orphans and the two women who ran the place became my family. I do miss them a bit...”

“Well that's natural,” she said to him and then poked his cheek. “They were your family after all. Were you always the shy and quiet one?”

“Did you spy on me in the orphanage?” Link laughed a bit, playfully batting her hand away and flicking some water at her. She let out a small yelp at that but grinned, splashing him back with the water.

The two indulged in a splash fight, resulting in plenty of laughter and relief of much needed stress that laid on both of their shoulders.

“Quiet one that turned into a bit of a goofball,” she added as they calmed down, leaning back. “Sidon will be very happy for that.”

Link's smile fell from his face and he sighed, his previous thoughts coming back to him about the red Zora king. “I don't know if I'm going to take his offer...I feel as if this is just for the treaty, not for me at all.”

“Well I can't speak for him Link,” Zelda said. “Though if you don't marry him don't feel as if you are the one that is killing the treaty and killing the chance for peace.”

Link gazed at her questioningly, confused. Wasn't that Sidon's plan all along?

“The more I work with him on this treaty the more likely I can get the peace without any weddings. Don't let that hang over your head,” she answered.

Link nodded his head, contemplating. “That does make it a little easier I suppose. I won't feel as bad if I do choose to say no.”

“Right,” Zelda said. “And if he is not the one for you, who knows, you could meet someone else and have a well deserved happily ever after with no promises or treaties hovering over your head. Just absolute love.”

“That does sound nice honestly,” Link sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, not catching on to what Zelda was implying.

A soft thunk was heard and Link opened his eyes with a jolt, catching the sight of a bouquet of flowers falling to the ground, a flash of red disappearing quickly down the hall in the matter of what seemed to be mere seconds.

Link's heart sunk deep into his chest, clambering out of the water quickly and nearly slipped on the slippery marble floor.

How much of that had Sidon heard? He hadn't intended on him hearing those things. He was still unsure and yet Sidon might have just taken what they had talked about and believed him to just be saying no.

He let out a sigh, resting his hand on the wall. He couldn't believe he had done that. Sidon...had come to apologize and all he had done was blabber on about him not staying for the prince. He had basically threw his apology in his face.

“I really messed up,” Link sighed.

Zelda bit her lip as she sat in the water. Yes, she was starting to really like Link but it was clear where his heart laid. It laid with the Zora king.

He just didn't realize it quite yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


End file.
